When in Disney
by That Random Writer
Summary: Dating the owner of Disney's The Magic Kingdom, would certainly prove to be interesting...just not in this story. Delena.


**A/N: Hi. This is my first Delena fanfic, but this isn't my first fanfiction. Or lesbian story. I was hoping to make it longer, but I guess this works for now. Hopefully, everyone enjoys, and for future reference I was thinking of writing some form of a prequel to this if people like it. We'll see. I have a twitter. If you want to follow me, my user name is ThtRandomWriter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or the characters. I simply came up with the idea.**

"Where's mommy?" The 5 year old asked tugging on my arm. "That is a great question." I replied back. I swear this woman will be the death of me! She can't just leave her family stranded at Disney World! Well, we're not technically stranded...we're waiting in line for a ride, but still! Then again I'm not surprised. This reminds me of some our many times visiting Disney World, without our daughter, of course. It's quite funny actually, we met here.

_Flashback_

"Hey mom, I'm kind of tired. I'll sit for a bit, while you guys take the boys on another ride."

"Okay sweetie, just make sure you have your phone on you!" She warned. I waved her off and started walking around aimlessly through the park. I walked over to tomorrow land, in the magic kingdom, and entered a restaurant. I bought a coke, because it was hot as balls outside, and I was in dire need of a drink.

_ I continued walking with a content smile on my face until someone bumped into me causing me to, not only fall on the floor, but have my coke spill all over me. "What the hell! Can't you watch where you're going?" I yelled at the stranger who hit me._

_ "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She apologized as she helped me up. "Ugh, it's whatever." I began to stomp off, when she stopped me. "Wait, let me buy you a new shirt. So that way you won't be sticky." I turned around and looked at the girl like she had two heads. "Um, okay." She smiled wide at my words and started pulling me toward some random attraction._

_ "What's your favorite ride?" She asked suddenly stopping. "Um, I don't know. Space Mountain?" She perked up again and dragged me into a store. She brought me to the racks holding shirts and turned to me._

_ "Pick one." She stated simply. I gave her weird look, but then settled on a white shirt that said 'Space Mountain' in green lettering. She quickly bought it and ran me to the nearest bathroom. I changed and walked outside, to show her. "There. How does it look?" I asked with a mono-toned voice. _

_"Perfect!" At this point she had smiled the biggest smile I have seen in my entire life, and much as I hate to say it, she looked beautiful. "Well, thanks for the shirt." I said awkwardly before turning to walk away. "Wait! Umm, I'm Mitchie." She said rubbing her arm. "Alex." I smiled, sticking my hand out. We briefly shook hands._

_ "So are you here alone?" She asked shyly. "At the moment, but I'll probably have to find my family later." I shrugged casually. "Oh, well I'm here alone too. Maybe we can keep each other company?" She seemed hopeful._

_ I considered my options, now I'm not usually one who just hangs with random strangers, but I mean...she seems nice, and I would rather be with her then my brothers. "Sure." I smiled warmly at her._

_"Are you hungry? I know the best places here." She asked as we walked around the park. "I guess I could eat." I nodded to her. She took me to this really fancy restaurant called 'Be Our Guest.' We ate burgers, and I got to know her better. "Okay, okay, so we talked about me. What about you?"_

_"What about me?" She questioned. "Why are you here by yourself?" She made an 'o' with her mouth, then nodded. "I work here." She said like it was nothing, but I was a bit confused. "Then shouldn't you be working?" She laughed at me, but answered nonetheless. "My dad is in control of this park. So I stay here, and help make sure it all gets closed down and stuff." Now I was really slack jawed._

_ "So your dad is like the ultimate boss of this place?" I question, quite surprised. "Well only all of the magic kingdom, but sure." She laughed nonchalantly._

_ "So you're telling me you get like super royal treatment here, and you haven't taken me out to skip all the lines?" I asked half sarcastically, half being totally serious. "Do you want to skip some lines? 'Cause we can."_

_"Then what are we sitting here for, let's go." I said pulling her out of the restaurant. As we ran through the doors she shouted to the hostess, "Put it on my dad's tab!"_

_"Which ride shall we go on next, my friend?" We were currently walking through adventure land in the magic kingdom, arms linked and smiles on our faces. I was having a blast with Mitchie. She gets like wicked crazy discounts so we bought a bunch of tacky tourist hats, gloves, and glasses. _

_We probably looked totally ridiculous, but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself with Mitchie. "Lets go to the Haunted Mansion." I suggested. She nodded and we started walking toward the attraction. By the time we got close to the line I bumped into someone again._

_"That has got to stop happening." I whined as I rubbed my head, while Mitchie helped me up. "Alex! There you are, where h as you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" My mom rushed out as she pulled me into a hug._

_ "Mom, I'm fine. I was just hanging out with my friend, Mitchie. Mom meet Mitchie. Mitchie, meet my mother Theresa." Mitchie smiled and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Russo." They shook hands, exchanged a few words, and then rejoined the rest of us. "Okay Alex, say goodbye to Mitchie. It's time to leave."_

_We walked behind my parents slowly. I think we were both dreading leaving. "I had a lot of fun today." Mitchie whispered out. "Me too. Thank you so much for today. It must be awesome here every day, and after the park closes." I smiled at her._

_ "It's a whole lot better when you have someone to share it with." I felt my cheeks burn at her words, and I mentally thanked god for it being dark out. "I'll tell you what, here's my number. Maybe we can hook up again?" I asked hopeful, while writing my number on her hand with a pen we bought. "I'd like that."_

_End flashback_

"Mommy," Emory called as she tugged on my shirt, "The line's moving." I grabbed hold of her hand as we kept moving. We turned a corner, and Emory started jumping around. "What is it, Em?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"Look mommy, it's momma!" My head shot up at that. I looked to see if it was true, and was greeted with Mitchie's smile in the distance. "Come on baby, let's go see momma." I smiled as I put her on my back, giving her a piggy back ride.

I ran towards Mitchie as she ran towards me. I pulled Emory into my arms and opened them wide as Iran into Mitchie. She lifted us of the ground and spun us in the air. "Alex!" She cried as she put me down and pulled me into a kiss.

We pulled back and she grabbed Em and held her in her arms, before kissing her forehead. "Hey, baby. I missed you. Did you miss your momma?" Mitchie asked her as she smiled bright at our daughter. "Yes!" Em shouted flinging her arms around her neck.

"So did I." I smiled joining the embrace. We started walking around all three of us holding hands, when Em tapped Mitchie's arm.

"Hey momma, now that your back. Does this mean we can skip the lines again?"

Mitch and I shared a brief moment of laughter; I think we both remembered all our times here together at that statement, when Mitch nodded. "It sure does baby!"

**A/N: I hope I did this pairing justice, along with the story. I've read a lot of the criteria here on this particular pairing, and it's absolutely wonderful so hopefully this is too. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
